With the increasing maturity of display technology, a variety of display devices have gradually developed. The improvement of the performance of the display device is the focus and difficulty in the current research of display devices. Encapsulating technology has a significant impact on the service life of the display device. The quality of encapsulating adhesive affects the encapsulating quality to a large extent.
Before the encapsulating adhesive is used for encapsulating process, the encapsulating adhesive in a container for holding the encapsulating adhesive needs to be transferred into a container of a deaerator, so as to utilize the deaerator for the defoaming of the encapsulating adhesive. In the transfer process of the encapsulating adhesive, no device is used and simple manual dumping is adopted, so the entire process is exposed in an external environment, and the encapsulating adhesive will be exposed to oxygen or vapor in the external environment, so that the quality of the encapsulating adhesive is impacted.